Don't Speak
by lilith99
Summary: Mello biss noch einmal in seine Schokolade, er musste sich beruhigen, schon allein Nears Anwesenheit ließ ihn durchdrehen und jetzt versuchte dieser Zwerg doch tatsächlich ihm etwas zu befehlen. Vor allem diese monotone Stimme ließ ihn verrückt werden, er


Don't Speak!

Das Wasser rauschte und eine schöne blonde Frau beobachtete ihn von der Dusche aus. Sie räkelte sich verführerisch, doch all das schien den jungen Mann, der an der Wand lehnte wenig zu interessieren.

„Mello ...", sagte sie sanft.

„Geh zurück zu Near!", kam es bissig zurück.

„Ich hab keinen Grund!"

Erhielt ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf. „Dann finde einen!"

Sie gingen den Flur entlang, Mello wusste genau, dass die Kameras ihn erfassten und grinste deswegen. Er wusste, dass Near ihn sah. Doch auch andere Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, der ganze Kira-Kram ließ ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen. Da war er doch froh so banale Dinge erleben zu dürfen. Wie zum Beispiel Die Frau die immer noch versuchte möglichst sexy vor ihm her zu laufen.

Musste jetzt nicht sogar Halle bemerkt haben, dass das nichts bringt ...

Das Geräusch, das seine Absätze von sich gaben hallte an den Wänden wieder und er setzte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf, er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Der Weißhaarige seufzte, wandte sich wieder seinen Spielsachen zu und ignorierte die, wie immer fragenden Gesichter seiner Mitstreiter.

„Oh Gott das ist doch nicht ...?!"

„Hallo Mello!"

Es war als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, Near konnte schwören die Hälfte der Anwesenden hielt die Luft an. Auch Near war nervös und zupfte an seinen Haaren herum. Mello biss in seine Schokoladentafel, das knackende Geräusch schien das ganze etwas zu beleben.

Plötzlich schienen alle die Waffe, die auf Halle Linders Kopf gerichtet war zu entdecken und zogen ihre eigenen Waffen, welche sie auf Mello richteten.

„Nehmt die Waffen runter", sagte Near mit einer so tonlosen Stimme wie sonst auch immer. „Ich will keine Schießerei."

Sie schienen auf ihn zu hören und senkten diese. Bis auf einen.

War auch nicht anders zu erwarten, dachte sich der Weißhaarige.

Mello biss noch einmal in seine Schokolade, er musste sich beruhigen, schon allein Nears Anwesenheit ließ ihn durchdrehen und jetzt versuchte dieser Zwerg doch tatsächlich ihm etwas zu befehlen. Vor allem diese monotone Stimme ließ ihn verrückt werden, er redete so, als ob ihm nichts etwas bedeutete, als ob alle gleich wären, nur er wäre anders, er selbst wäre besonders.

Der Blonde fand, er müsste mehr Respekt von Near bekommen, als die gewöhnlichen Leute. Schließlich war er der Zweitbeste und wer weiß ob sich das nicht ändern würde...

Dennoch ignorierte er ihn schon fast. Das machte Mello krank.

„Verdammt! Schau mich an!" Der Blonde richtete die Waffe jetzt gegen Near, sofort waren die SPK-Leute auch in Kampfbereitschaft.

„Ich sagte, ich will keine Schießerei. Bitte senken sie die Waffen", kam es ruhig von dem Jüngsten.

Er betonte jedes Wort und trotzdem klangen sie alle gleich, grundsätzlich hörte sich alles was Near sagte etwas gelangweilt und monoton an.

Wieder hielt sich eine Person nicht an seine Worte.

„Mello, wenn du mich erschießen willst, dann tu es", wurde nicht weniger gelangweilt ausgesprochen.

Der Blonde wusste genau, er würde nicht abdrücken. Zwar wusste er nicht warum, aber er würde mit sich nicht mehr klarkommen, wenn er Near jetzt hier umbringen würde.

„Mello bitte!" Halle stellt sich zwischen ihn und Near. „Das würde doch nichts bringen, wenn du ihn jetzt erschießt, dann würden wir dich erschießen, am Ende freut sich nur einer darüber ..."

Grummelnd ließ Mello die Waffe sinken, Halle verstand nicht und dennoch hatte auch sie recht. Jetzt hier weiter kindische Spielchen zu spielen wäre dumm..

Near drehte sich um und sah Mello direkt an. Er war groß geworden, größer als Near es jemals werden würde. Und er war schön, aber das war nicht neu. Schon im Waisenhaus hatten sich alle für Mello interessiert. Bei den Mädchen hatte er immer abgelehnt, doch die Jungs hatte er auch schon mit auf Zimmer geschleppt.

Near war dann immer sauer gewesen, er wusste nicht warum, aber er fand es ungerecht, dass Mello mit anderen Spaß hatte und Near ganz alleine blieb.

Manchmal glaubte er weniger auf Mello, sondern mehr auf die anderen eifersüchtig zu sein, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er immer.

Wieso sollte er denn eifersüchtig sein?

Near hatte doch alles, er war die Nr.1 und trotzdem fehlte etwas. Ein Puzzleteil, das er verloren hatte. Er konnte sein eigenes Puzzle nicht fertig machen.


End file.
